Challange story 4 readers Hikari's Ninja adventure
by gogeta408
Summary: This is a challange for all you readers out there. I'm bored of many stories and want something new outside my own. Please have a go! And have a read of chapter one to get you started.


**AN: Okay, I'm pointing this out, for a third time encase people missed anything (fanfiction site only this goes too). This is a challenge story, for anyone reading. This will not have a continuation from this current point. So don't ask, I have too much on my story plate to work with. I've done this, because it's been biting at me and I hope someone takes ago for me to read. Again, don't ask for more chapters it will not happen.**

**Now, this is a Hikari Naruto fic. And I've taken my idea from my cardcaptor ninja Sakura when I thought of this. I will give a first chapter. But I'm pretty much leaving that with anyone from there. Do as you like, because I will be looking out for one if it's done, or you could let me know, but it's your choice.**

**This starts a year after the final battle against BelialVamdemon (MaloMyotismon you dubbers.) It's a stormy night and Hikari is bored at home. Her family is out… So she decides a change of scenery is in order.**

**And so, this is how the first chapter goes.**

**Chapter 1**

The black clouded sky continued to release the harsh roars of thunder as lightning littered it from one side to another. From behind the wet windowpanes, Hikari sighed as she stared out into the empty blackness. With nothing interesting on T.V and her parents out visiting friends much like her brother was also. She was left at home, alone… And very bored…

'I knew I should have planned something this evening…' With a heavy sigh, she stepped back from the window and turned the T.V off as she went to her room. Sitting down, she found that anything she wanted to do was boring currently, and the thunder outside made it uninteresting even more. Plus, while she wouldn't like to think on it, alone during a thunderstorm, did make her nervous. Like one of those horror films where the person is unable to be heard screaming as the thunder echoes over head.

Quickly shaking her head, she sat up. Her eyes landed onto her desk and while she wasn't looking for it, she spotted it out the corner of her eye, her digivice. Then she had an idea. Quickly grabbing the small handheld device and searching for the D-terminal, she sent a message to her brother.

'Going to the digital world. Back, soon…' With that she pocketed her device and packed her bag for hopefully an adventure with Tailmon. Who knows, they might find something interesting somewhere?

So with items packed she turned on the computer. "Digital gate, open!" The screen lit up and the gate unlocked as the screen began to glow.

At that moment, the heavens opened up and a bolt of lightning struck down on the building complex. All the power shorted out or items short circuited. But Hikari was too late to hear the loud noise as she faded in. And at that moment the gate cut out and her vision, blacked out…

X X X

In another world, not the digital world but a whole other human world all together. A harsh thunder storm was doing just as such as it was in Hikari's. But in one small building complex, a young male slept. His blond hair poking out the covers as he rolled in his bed. He was Naruto Uzumaki and was having a strange dream.

For as long as Naruto could remember, there had been strange creatures that would crop up from time to time, and when they did, there would be one hell of a strange weather change to his village of Konoha. But no one else could see them, only he could, or was sure of, but since many would ignore him at that age. He just thought they wouldn't bother saying anything.

But as he grew older, they didn't appear as much, and he would often catch a glimpse and they'd vanish. He never told anyone or made it obvious to anyone once he got used to it and gave up wondering. He didn't know what started this, he just… Saw them one day and never stopped seeing them.

But his dream portrayed those creatures again, he found himself falling down a spiralling tunnel, this noise ringing in his ears. He couldn't describe it as white broken lines fell round him. They formed a base and he landed with a thud, but felt nothing. He slowly looked up from his disorientated state as white particles fell about him. There was someone lying before him, they're back to him. But, from what he could tell… It could be a girl.

Before he could delve more into his dream, a heavy roar of thunder and that annoying noise rung woke him up together and he looked about him. His room lit up in the dark and made faces out of everything, even as a ninja, a genin level ninja and having come back from a life and death battle. They can still make you jump.

Slowly he looked outside, it wasn't strange to have a storm, but a dry thunderstorm was weird. But, as he looked at the black swirling sky, he began to wonder. Was this even a normal thunder storm? He glanced about, something felt weird indeed, and he knew it. So stepping out of bed, he walked about the apartment. And he was right, his appliances were going static, the numbers were all over the place.

He returned to his room and looked to the sky, 'What's going on?' He blinked, and then blinked again. Was he seeing right?

Never before in Konoha, a place either very sunny or had its humid rain pours. Did it ever snow… He quickly rushed back and got into his normal gear and got to the roof. It was indeed real snow! Thunder roared and lightning flicked along the clouds. With everything going on tonight. Something big was going to happen.

And he watched before his eyes as a large blast of thunder dropped from the sky and struck down in the forest and held its ground for 30 seconds before it vanished. There was no destruction, no fire, nothing. He glanced about, seemed like he was the only one out, even the ninja were steering clear of this storm.

He jumped and landed in the street below and took off. He had to find out what happened.

As he got out into the forest, he found his line of path was heading for his training grounds. The snow was falling fairly quickly and was holding its ground as it got colder. With a leap, he landed in his training grounds and stopped before he glanced about. He didn't know why, but his instincts told him it was nearby. Something was pulling his body to something.

He was nervous and excited to find out just what was going on. But was also worried it could be bad and nothing good. Walking about, Naruto looked at the clouds, they'd calmed, but the flashes continued in the clouds. His feet crunched in the soft snow as he walked this set path. It felt like he'd been down it before, but he remembered nothing from his dreams… So why? Why was he having this sense of déjà vu?

He heard a snap and stopped and glanced about. While it may be dark, his eyes could pick out much of the features of the night by now. He glanced left, there was a figure crouched over, and it looked at Naruto with white eyes. "Oi!" With yell, the figure rushed off and Naruto stopped where that being had just been. He took a breath and moved to follow when he tripped. "Ough!"

He grumbled, how could he have missed that? So pushing himself up and shaking his head, he glanced back as he turned round to what he tripped on. His body froze, his eyes widening slowly as he stared, his breathing barely visible even in the cold.

There was a body, a figure in the cold that was made very clear. Quickly he moved over, had that thing attacked this person? He rolled the person over and as the heavens glowed, he saw the image of a girl. There were no wounds, but there was a bag by her form. She was cold and very shallow in breathing.

He recognised the form from his dream. His mind thought of getting her somewhere, but his village was a ways off. Glancing about, he needed to think fast.

X X X

Day broke… And it was like the thunderstorm was never there. Snow still sat on the roofs and streets of the village as children played in the snow for their first time and adults looked on confused before many joined in and had their fun also.

Shinobi scanned the village for damage and found none. Even the hokage looked on confused from the top of her tower. "Something strange if going on here… It was such a strange storm, yet no damages… How very odd..." She could taste it, something was indeed wrong with this whole event.

Meanwhile, in a small training ground, there was a cave out a ways back from it and out of the cold. Inside a fire was going as two figures were set by it. One was Naruto, sat in his orange trousers and blue vest as he kept the fire going. His body tired and his eyes showing it also as he stared at the flames with his back to the wall.

He had thought fast and with the thanks of his shadow clones he got a fire made in this small cave he had remembered during his time training during one rainy day. He heard a shuffling and glanced right to the figure that lay beside him.

'What… happened?' Hikari asked herself as she found it odd to have blacked out on a trip to the digital world. Slowly she opened her eyes up to a cave wall. "How I get here?" Naruto didn't say a word as Hikari slowly sat up, her eyes drifted slowly about before landing on the fire. And then, fell on Naruto.

Both stared at each other before she looked at him confused. "Who are you?" Naruto smiled, she could see he looked tired.

"My names Naruto…" He looked at her curiously. "Who are you?" Hikari smiled back at Naruto before giving back her name.

"My names Hikari. Nice to meet you Naruto, um…" She had to know now. "Where are we?" Naruto set the stick in the fire before sitting back and stretched.

"We're," He yawned. "Outside the training grounds number 7." She never heard of training grounds in the digital world… Well, she'd never seen any to know of.

"Training grounds?" Naruto nods.

For a moment, Naruto and Hikari where both at least pleased they could understand one another. For Naruto, because he wasn't sure where Hikari was from. And Hikari, because she'd met so many people who spoke so many languages, that he could have been English, German, or even African. She was glad to meet someone who spoke her language till she got everything sorted.

"Um… Where to? Also, where do you come from?" If she knew where she was in the digital world, and knew of this person who seemed to have watched over her. Least she could meet this person again in future, he seemed like a very nice person.

"Where? Well outside Konoha, the hidden leaf village." Where? She'd never heard of that, was this something new in the digital world? "And I'm a ninja of that village." He could tell she wasn't some kind of ninja. She showed the everyday form of a civilian class person.

What confused him was after the strange look she gave him. She chuckled before looking at him amused. "Ninja? That's rather amusing to call yourself. You play ninja with the digimon?" Now it was his turn to look confused, very, confused.

"Digimon?" He shook his head as Hikari looked at him confused again. Did he not know? "And yes, I'm a ninja. Look see," He said pointing at his headband. "This identifies me as a shinobi of konoha."

She wanted to answer back, but, his gaze told her that he was serious. But she found it very hard to believe, he had to prove something. "Um, Naruto-san…" He looked at her curiously. "I'm finding this hard to believe. But, could you show me something to prove you're a ninja?" She had always been amused by old history of shinobi from ways back. Plus she remembered one adventure during the time of the dark spires. When they were in a place that had a digimon called, Igamon.

"Yeah, sure I can do that." Naruto stated as he stood up. Something ninja… Ah! Something that can only prove it outside of what he knew and he didn't need to try too hard for this.

Hikari watched as Naruto thought for a moment before coming up with an idea and turned to her. He held out his right hand and she looked at it confused. But blinked, there was a faint line and she watched in amazement as many lines began to form and circulate.

For Naruto, he didn't need to power it up. He was just doing enough to form a rasengan, it wasn't like he was needing to show any heavy power. It was just harmless flowing chakra.

Hikari couldn't believe what she was seeing, there was a glowing blue orb in this boys hand and he formed it out of nothing. Was this really, a ninja ability? She moved round and reached out, what it could do was her curiosity.

But the orb faded and she looked back up to Naruto. He grinned as he sat down and she stared at him. "That was… Really cool Naruto. Who taught you that? I never knew humans could do something like such." He blinked. She sounded like she had never heard of chakra. Well, maybe that fact that she had never believe he was a ninja, added more questions. Where was she from?

"Um, before I go on Hikari…" She looked on at him. "Where are you from?" She sat back before smiling again.

"I come from Japan…" She didn't get beyond that when she looked at his confused stare. "What's wrong?"

"Never heard of Japan… That outside the elemental continent?" She was the next one to return the confused stare.

"Ele…mental… Continent?" She'd never heard of that.

Both sat there quietly for several moments since both were unsure on how to proceed. Hikari finally spoke up, her voice slightly saddened. "This… Isn't, the digital world is it?" He slowly shook his head.

"Hikari… I don't understand much right now. But, I don't think you're from this world," She nods in agreement slowly. "You speak of this digital world. Japan… I don't know any of this… I… I think I should take you to see Tsunade baa-chan." Hikari nods slowly, the fire long since out. She stood as he did and she glanced about, her bag near where she had laid with a jacket. Naruto walked passed and picked both up, he passed her the bag while he put his jacket on.

"You covered me with you jacket?" Naruto nods. "Where did you find me?" Slowly both walked out the cave, the snow beginning to melt off the trees, but it was still quiet cold.

"Don't ask how, but I had this strange dream. I saw you lying in the snow… Or least something white. There was this thunderstorm last night and I felt I had to come here, there had been a huge blast of lightning moments before and then when I reached here. I found you." He didn't want to say anything yet about the figure over her moments before finding her. "You were covered in snow so I got you to that cave and did what I could to keep you warm." She looked on with a smile.

"I'm thankful for your help Naruto-san." He grinned sheepishly as she looked amused, she liked Naruto. He really was a nice person, shame she would have to say goodbye once she found a way home.

Once they reached the gates, Hikari looked on amazed at the height of it, for it must of taken years to build that wall along with it. Did those gate doors really shut? She looked amongst the villagers going about clearing up snow and going about normal life. It was like looking about something in the digital world.

There was modern and old fashion style objects, like they were stuck between two areas of time. It really did seem like the digital world. There was lights, and horse and carts. Really, it was a wondrous place. Maybe she should stay for a while and take pictures before going home. Glancing up, she could see people jumping along the rooftops and many just looking about. They feared nothing of falling and seemed to leap great gaps in the town. It looked so much fun as well… If only she could jump that far…

Both soon came before a large red building, it towered three floors at lease from its height. She didn't get to study long as they were into the building and up the stairs. She held her bag nervously, was this Tsunade baa-chan. A nice person? Well, if she's got a grandson like Naruto, she must be. He got to the door, and opened it.

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto called out in a cheerful state.

"Naruto, how many times do I tell you about calling me that." But Naruto just chuckled as Hikari followed him in. Tsunade was a blond haired lady who seemed in her 20's… And was well… Let's just say she'd never seen a woman so well set up. The woman before her, looked at her curiously before looking to Naruto.

"Who's this Naruto?" Naruto's smile vanished slightly before glancing to Hikari.

"This is Hikari… But um baa-chan… We need to explain something to you." She glanced between the pair of then and Hikari glanced down nervously. Tsunade smirked slightly, what was this?

"Naruto…" Tsunade said casually as she rested on the desk. "You did tell me about you had a little girlfriend." Hikari's head shot up surprised while Naruto looked shocked.

"N-no!" Naruto stammered with a red face. "Y-you've got it all wrong, let me explain." Tsunade sat back and listened as both explained the situation. After a while, she leaned forward onto the desk and looked between them.

"I see… That is a problem for you miss Yagami." Tsunade responded having attained her last name during the explanation. "Well, for the time being, you will remain under the watchful eyes of Naruto here. And the rest of the squad he's in, in due time. I would say that for now, we'll keep this information between us three till otherwise said."

"But, what about Sensei… Sasuke, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Tsunade mused for a moment.

"With Sasuke still under Village lockdown due to his betrayal to Orochimaru. I will have Kakashi bring him and Sakura to me once I have seen to how Sasuke is feeling."

"Betrayal?" Hikari asked curiously. Tsunade glanced to the young lady. She smiled at the two before sitting back.

"Naruto," He looked to Tsunade before he could explain. Tsunade pulled out a small bag and put some notes on the table. "Why not show your friend about, tell her about yourself and get to know each other. This should cover any food or items you might get today. But return this afternoon. If you don't make it in time, I will have Kakashi fetch you." Naruto nods and thanked her, but Hikari glanced from Naruto to Tsunade, it almost sounded like she was setting the two out on a date? "Now, go on you two. Enjoy yourselves today while I see to things." Naruto seemed unaware while he just agreed and left.

Hikari followed but glanced back, did Tsunade just wink at her with a smile? She really did feel like she was just set up… What was she to do?

Once outside the hokage's tower. Naruto turned to her. "Come on Hikari. I'll show you around, we'll get some breakfast also. I'm sure you're hungry and I know the best place in the village to eat! Ichiraku's ramen!"

"Ramen, for breakfast?" She looked at him confused as he grinned with a puffed chest.

"Of course, no matter what time of day, it's the best food ever! Come on, I'll prove it too you." She nods and followed, why not, he wanted to show her about. Then she remembered something she wanted to know.

"Tsunade-san, she said something about a betrayal?" Naruto stopped in his haste and looked to her. His eyes drifted down.

"Yeah…" He then explained as they walked. About a couple of weeks ago. His teammate and the guy he could call a brother and rival. Abandoned the village in search of a ninja called Orochimaru. A man who had not only attacked his own village, but killed the old hokage and had caused this whole problem with Sasuke to begin with and the whole curse mark stuff.

Naruto and several others called, Kiba, Chouji, Neji and Shikamaru. Had gone after him and had to face several strong enemies on their way to get to Sasuke. He also mentioned help from a ninja called Lee and said something of Sand ninja. But he wasn't too deep on that part, only what he was getting too.

He and Sasuke attacked one another, Naruto out to stop him, Sasuke out to kill him. When all seemed lost, Naruto won out of their fight. He had promised his other teammate, Sakura, that he would bring Sasuke back for her. A promise he damn well kept.

She could see he seemed very sad when he explained this small bit with this Sakura girl.

Sasuke was left under the watch of anbu black op's, konoha's elite ninja. With Sakura being his more than often visitor. He himself had been, but not much. He said Sakura had thanked him from the bottom of her heart and was now forever by Sasuke's side from then on. Their sensei, which had helped with returning Sasuke to Konoha when he found them. He been keeping an eye on Sasuke and Sakura's safety encase of Sasuke. And had left him to be placed under several other teams should they need a ninja needed.

She listened, he seemed sad as he explained all of this. But he seemed better when he said that from how it sounded, they could all be back together again soon. She smiled at him, glad he would be getting back to the life and team he missed.

"Here we are, Ichiraku's." She looked at the small building as Naruto walked in. "Hey old man." The chef in charge looked over and smiled.

"Ah Naruto, good to see you this morning." He then looked to Hikari as she sat down beside Naruto. "And who's this? Have you been keeping a mystery girlfriend from us Naruto." Naruto grumbled while Hikari seemed to think this was beginning to become a running gag to Naruto. Guess he'd never had a girlfriend, or had a female companion join him for food?

"What's this about Naruto and a mystery girlfriend?" A second voice called out as an older female walked out the back room and looked at the two. Hikari glanced down, she felt embarrassed and sorry for Naruto to put him in this spot. "Hello," Looking to the lady, who was smiling at her. "I'm Ayame, what's yours?"

"Hikari Yagami." Hikari replied as Naruto looked at the older girl annoyed. The older girl glanced between the two before putting down two menus.

"What can I get the young couple?" Naruto growled out Ayame's name annoyed while the girl teased Naruto.

"I'm sorry too cause you trouble, Naruto…" Hikari muttered, unsure if Naruto had heard her or not. She opened the menu and was equally glad that not only did they speak the same language; they had the same writing text. She couldn't be in any better world right now.

"Pork ramen please." Naruto spoke out while Hikari looked at the menu.

"Can I have some Pork ramen also?" There was curious gaze from Ayame.

"Normally it's just Naruto for morning Ramen… Sure, we'll make two Pork ramen. Just," Ayame leaned close to Hikari. "Don't make it an all day meal like Naruto. While it's good to see him, we all agree he's eating too much of the stuff."

"I heard that!" Naruto called out. "You're ramens the best food I know, like I'm going to stop." The chef laughed at this.

"At a boy, keep on coming Naruto. Its loyal customers like you that let me know I will be working for a long time to come." Naruto grinned while Ayame looked miffed at her dad; he can't just drag Naruto down with this food. It wasn't good to eat it every time of the day.

"So…" Ayame spoke up before looking to Hikari. "Where you from? You don't seem from around her." Noting the strange style of clothing, she was curious.

"Well… Um…" What should she say?

"She's from another village." Hikari glanced to Naruto. "She's from the hidden tea village. You know the one I'm talking about."

"Oh, so you did make a nice friend there Naruto. Good to see your friends are nice enough to visit you. Don't see that often." Naruto chuckled with a grin while Hikari was thankful for Naruto's swift thinking. Maybe they could say later when they were allowed to.

"So you're here too Naruto… How troublesome…" Hikari perked up at this as both she and Naruto glanced back. There stood two males of their age, one with black hair tied back in a pony tail and the other, fairly large body wise with brown hair and a blue scarf.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji." So these were the ones that went with him? Both sat down on Naruto's side. "What you guys doing here?"

"Ramen of course Naruto." The larger of the two spoke up. The black haired male sighed.

"Chouji thought we should talk over breakfast." Least Hikari knew now who was who. "It was a weird thunderstorm last night… Tou-san had to leave early this morning for some reason…" Naruto nods slowly before Shikamaru eyed Hikari who was looking at him. "Yes?" Shikamaru asked curiously as to why she was listening to them. Naruto glanced to Hikari then to Shikamaru.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, this is Hikari. She's from the hidden tea village, and a friend of mine. I'm showing her round and I thought breakfast was in order." He nods before going back to his talk with Naruto. For the time being, she stayed quiet, curious as she was still, she felt she should leave them to converse on as they seemed to be. Plus she could tell Naruto seemed to have to mix his words to try not connecting anything with her with anything this morning. Which was impressive really.

When the food had come, she expected it like any normal ramen. But man, she never thought it was this good! She could see why Naruto and Chouji liked it and why Shikamaru seemed not to complain to come here, since he seemed to call almost everything else troublesome.

Once both Naruto and Chouji had a full stomach, and she had watched amazed as Naruto and Chouji had eating contest against one another. She of course got to speak more with Shikamaru and found it interesting really meeting new people from the village. They had ended out in the street with two very pleased and full ninja.

"I can't believe I lost…" Naruto stated in a full state while Chouji chuckled.

"It was a close race…" Hikari commented. "But Chouji showed more gusto." The larger male chuckled.

"Well," Shikamaru spoke up. "We better get going; we've got places to be. It was good to see you Naruto, Hikari…"

"Later Naruto, Hikari…" Chouji spoke before they walked off. Both gave a wave before walking off. She was still amazed that someone Chouji's size was actually and ninja. She smiled to Naruto.

"You've got some nice friends." Naruto smiled at her.

"Well, we've sort have become friends over the last few months since the chunin exam. Since we didn't seen much of anyone in the first six months before we became ninja." He turned to walk off as Hikari quickly followed, interested to learn more.

"But I'm sure you spent time hanging out before that?" Naruto seemed to go quiet from there and she looked a bit confused. "Naruto?"

"Let's head to the park from here…" Naruto spoke, changing the subject. "You'll like it." He seemed to speed up into a jog. She stared at his back confused. Did she say something wrong? But now that Naruto had acted like this, she began to wonder.

Did he have friends back then?

Once at the park, she studied the surrounding area. The warm sun air seemed to have no affect on many young children who were playing with the ever fading snow. "It's really nice here… To think this is a ninja village." Hikari mused aloud to Naruto. She frowned, he'd become less responsive to her.

She was about to speak when Naruto quickly dashed down the slope to her right. He skidded to a stop at the bottom and turned to her. "Let me show you something cool Hikari!" She looked on curiously as he grinned at her. It didn't make her want to smile like he had grinned to her before. But she smiled either way and followed him up to the small walkway by the lake. "Watch this first." He called out throwing a rock in the water and watch on, but all she saw was the water splash and ripple. She looked back to Naruto confused before he glanced to her with a small smile and jumped out into the lake.

She watched confused, only to stare in surprise as he landed on the water. Barely even making the water ripple. "What you think?" He called out. "Same spot as the stone." He grinned at her as she looked on perplexed and looked over at the water. Checking to see if it was something strange, she put her palm to it. Expecting a force of push against hers, but it went straight through. Naruto's foot appeared in her vision and she looked up as Naruto jumped back onto the plank. She quickly stood, she wanted to know.

"That was amazing. Even with that thing you showed me this morning. How can you do that?" She wanted to know really badly now.

"Its chakra, everyone in this world can use it. But it takes training to mould it and control it." Damn, so much for that idea… Or maybe she could yet, who knows. As they walked up the slope, they began down the path again.

"What else can you ninja do Naruto-san? I'm really curious and maybe if possible you could try show me?" He glanced to her, wondering if he could teach her? And what else could he show her?

There was a small bark and both looked from each other and looked forward. Hikari's gaze met three others their age. One a male in a dark grey coat, a small dog at his side. The next a girl, and the only one in the group, her slightly timid form was made obvious to Hikari as she looked at the last in the grey trench coat with black glasses.

"Hey, Naruto…" The male with red marks on his cheek spoke up. "What you doing round here? Not like you to be strolling about?" He glanced to Hikari with a raised eyebrow. "Who's the girl?" He said before smirking. "You on a date this morning?"

"We, we…" Hikari spoke up again, what was this fact with Naruto and dating?

"This is Hikari Yagami." Naruto spoke up. "She's a friend from the land of Tea. Hikari," He said looking to her. "Dog breath here," She barely held off a smile at the jab to the male. "Is Kiba. Over there is Hinata, and the quiet one at the back is Shino."

"N-nice to meet you." Hinata spoke up.

"Land of Tea huh… Must have been a long trip to come to see your friend?" Shino spoke up before going quiet.

"It was a bit." Hikari said playing along. "Nice to meet you all. So you're Kiba? You were on the mission with Naruto-san?" Kiba, who had been having an argument with Naruto about something she had thought to pay attention to, glanced over.

"That's right! Heh, we all came out of that mission barely alive. Well, apart from this idiot who could at least comeback walking on his own two feet. But yeah, we've all been out of hospital at least a week and still recovering somewhat. Doing small missions to pass the time and not over working ourselves." His gaze turned back to Naruto. "Heard much of that Uchiha?"

"If I did, I could say." Naruto responded. "Tsunade baa-chan hasn't really said much. Just that Sakura's still visiting him and Kakashi sensei is still looking out on them."

"Man, you've got it bad. I heard from Kurenai-sensei that you could be doing more missions with other squads. Since your sensei is keeping an eye on that run off. And Sakura's too focused on him to do anything. Least you got him back for her."

"Yeah…" He said slightly down about it.

"We best get going Kiba." Shino spoke up. "We're going to be late otherwise." Kiba nods.

"Like Shino said, we better get going. We're meeting sensei for training. Catch you later…" They each gave a fair well and walked off.

"You have nice friends." Hikari spoke up again trying to make conversation with Naruto.

"Yeah, I do don't I." He muttered as he walked off. She followed, but worried for Naruto right now.

Having left the shops they passed the academy and soon Naruto stopped outside a large building complex. "Let's just pop by my place…" She looked on as to why. "Well, we sort of haven't really cleaned up since you arrived. I just rushed out, so maybe a wash and change is needed?"

"I, guess…" He was right, she'd been here a while since whatever time in the morning. So a change would be nice. Plus she could clean herself up a bit. They walked the halls and she began to realise something, it may only be mid day, but she was about to meet Naruto's family. Having found out that Tsunade wasn't actually his baa-chan but that's what he saw her as. So now she was actually going to meet his family. She wondered what they were like?

"Here we are." She looked at the door as he pulled out a key. He opened the door, but made no noise of greeting. She followed him in; the hall was dark, and very lonely.

"No one's home?" Hikari muttered aloud. Naruto stopped as she shut the door. "Is everyone out?"

"No, I live alone." He turned to her. "I'm an orphan you see." They stood there for a moment, guess he should have said. "Yeah… Anyway, follow me." He said walking down the hall.

"Did, they die on a mission?" Hikari asked slowly, she didn't want to upset him. But she only wanted to know.

"No, they died the day I was born… I've got no family by blood." Naruto responded. "Always been alone you see…" She stared at his back, did he realise what he said?

'I guess you hung out with them before hand?' Now she was beginning to put pieces together.

"Naruto…" Naruto stopped in his room, he was looking about and she walked up behind slowly. "I didn't…" She stopped, his room looked a mess. "What happened here? Is it usually this bad?" Naruto glanced to her as he picked up items.

"Don't ask me how, but it happens a lot. When I go out, my rooms trashed and everything thrown about the place. Nothing's ever broken in here, but that's because I've got nothing to worry about. Geez…" Putting a photo back he went about his room and she glanced at it. There was Naruto, looking annoyed at a black haired male.

'Sasuke maybe?' Her gaze drifted to the girl with long pink hair? 'Sakura? And so he must be…' She looked at the silver haired male. 'Kakashi…' Naruto shut a draw and she stood straight and turned to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah just, going on as normal…" He turned to his bed and sat down on it. "You can use the bathroom first; I just checked there, its fine. No mess this time." She looked at him, it must be hard, plus he looked tired.

"Thank you…" She passed him with her bag and shut the door. She stood there a moment and heard a thump and put her ear against the door. She could here light breathing and she stepped back. He really was tired.

She set her stuff down and pulled out her D-terminal. She tried to turn it on, but nothing. It wasn't working? 'What the…' She looked at her digivice, it seemed to be unresponsive also. 'Both of them… I don't understand. What's going on?' Sighing, she gave up after a minute and set aside some spare clothes on the toilet, good thing she thought ahead for spare clothing.

Once she'd cleaned herself up, she found that she got this funny feeling. Something biting at the back of her mind, something, bad…

There was a shuffle in the other room that Naruto was in. She moved to the door and listened, for a moment she felt ready to open the door when she heard it again. Louder this time and there was a growl, she pushed the door open and stopped. Her eyes widen, "Agumon…" There was a digimon, it looked like agumon. But it's form, it had greymon like strips and held this vicious gaze as it looked like it was about to attack Naruto. "Naruto!"

"Huh?" There was a flicker of eye movement and Naruto saw the teeth of the hungry monster. With trained reflexes, Naruto flipped out the way and landed on the wall and jumped over head. "What the hell is that!"

"A digimon!"

"A what?" Naruto responded as the small yellow skinned reptile turned to him. It lashed out and Naruto evaded again. "Whatever it is… I'm killing it!" Naruto yelled as he flipped in the air and crossed his fingers.

"Don't!" She didn't want him to, but when a second Naruto appeared, it seemed he wasn't going to respond.

"Sorry, but no go…" Naruto called as the small creature crouched and a blue orb formed in Naruto's hand. It lashed out and Naruto followed.

The resulting attack blew a hole in Naruto's apartment and the digimon flipped and landed on a roof a ways over. Naruto looked surprised before giving chase. Hikari stopped at the edge and called out. But Naruto landed and pulled out two kunai from his sleeves. "Damn you…" He crossed his fingers. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Several clones appeared.

"Naruto!" Hikari called out again as the creature eyed the Naruto's and grinned.

"**Baby burner…**" Fire flicked out the corners of the mouth as it released a continuous stream of fire. Each Naruto looked surprised and jumped, but some were caught in the blast. The dino looked up and saw Naruto preparing another attack. "**Spit fire!**" Smaller shots of fire were unleashed and struck Naruto.

"No…" Hikari gasped as the fire covered form of Naruto hit the ground. "Naruto…" The small digimon walked up, only for Naruto to gasp and look up. He grinned and vanished in smoke. "What?" The digimon froze as Naruto got behind it, a clone forming an orb in mid jump beside him.

"Take this!" Naruto called as the clone kicked out and Naruto pushed forward. "Rasengan!" The attack struck and the digimon was sent flying. As the monster crashed into the building before him, he took a breath before looking to Hikari who looked on worried, but his gaze drifted up and he got into stance. "Hikari! Look out above you!" She looked out the hole and looked up. A shadowed figure looked over at them with its arms crossed.

The figure vanished and she looked on confused as moments later, ninja appeared and addressed the area. She sat down, her mind going over what just happened. And that digimon… So much… Bloodlust.

It scared her, never had a digimon been like that, so much so.

"You okay?" She looked up, Naruto stood there looking worried, his form fairly unscathed. His hand held out. "Come on; let's get away from the ledge." She nods and stood, she looked at the ninja studying the area and the location that Agumon had been. She stepped back with him and looked at him worried as he looked at his room.

"You okay Naruto?" She asked worried, if he'd been alone so long… How long had he been living here to call a home?

"I'll recover. I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled, how kind of him to worry when she had seemed to be in no real danger.

"Naruto…" She looked over his shoulder as Naruto turned round. There stood Kakashi, "Seems," He started looking about. "You've had a busy day?" Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Young lady…" Hikari nods before he looked to Naruto and smiled.

"Don't start…" Naruto responded. "I've heard enough today and after what's happened." The older male gave a defeated sigh and waved it by.

"Anyway, Hokage-sama wishes for your return. And good news, Sasuke and Sakura will be waiting there for you." Naruto nods and Kakashi gave a wave. "See you there…" With that said, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Man… This day just goes on and on…" She looked to him, and glanced down.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried." He looked to her surprise before smiling.

"Hey, you're talking to someone who's going to become hokage one day. I'm more than ready to handle anything thrown at me." She looked surprised.

"Really? Guess you'll need to explain a lot more to me then on the way to the tower." Naruto grinned with a nod.

"Of course…"

X X X

I hope you all enjoyed the starting challenge chapter. Please note, you don't have to use it, but it is a guide.

The time line is AU from the Sasuke retrieval arc. I wanted something different and a reason for Naruto to be in the village and be more skilled. So I came up with this time line.

Naruto has no set digimon, and neither does Hikari. They will get digimon…

I won't say much else. I won't give a guide to follow, just if anyone takes it up. To inform me so I can read it and see how it goes. As there's not much lately I've found fun. So who knows, I might get a good read if someone does this.

Good luck you guys. And remember…

**This is a challenge, not a story. Don't ask me to do more, for you will not get it. I've got to much work on my hands.**

**P.S: I really wanted to do so much more. But I've got to stick to my goals and do as much as needed. Later! Nearly there with ccsn's chapter. And just 26 days to Christmas, I've got a hell of a job on my hands to get them done. Wish me luck!**


End file.
